Regarde-moi (Fruk)
by asma-chan
Summary: Angleterre a du mal à se rapprocher de son camarade France à cause de tout ces siècles de guerre et de haine. Le pire est qu'il ne sait pas comment il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à cet obsédé de la mode. Trop renfermé sur lui même, il comprendra qu'il faudra qu'il se débrouille si il veut parvenir a lui faire comprendre Et , Avant que la jalousie ne s'empare de lui.


_Cet homme._  
 _Qui se croyait supérieur à moi._  
 _Qui souhaitait que je l'appelle "grand frère"._  
 _Ce même homme, qui fut un vrai enfoiré, pervers, coureur de jupon..._  
 _Cet nation contre qui je me battais et que j'aie vaincu chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion._  
 _Toujours cet idiot... Qui pourtant agissait parfois réellement comme un grand frère._  
 _Toujours souriant, jamais frêle, ni même agacé._  
 _Toujours fort même lorsqu'il était faible._  
 _Toujours heureux même lorsqu'il perdait._  
 _France._  
 _Certainement l'homme que je n'ai jamais autant détesté._  
 _Ni même aimé autant._

 _Lui et moi_  
 _sommes tout à fait différent._  
 _A l'exception que lui est un romantique et moi un grand gentleman._  
 _Nos camarades du monde répètent chaque fois qu'ils nous voient nous frotter "Tiens!France et England sont encore entrain de se disputer! Ils sont vraiment amis?"_  
 _À vrai dire, je suis sûr de l'apprécier malgré ma haine mais hélas pour moi, ce n'est pas réciproque..._

 _Pourtant..._  
 _Lorsque je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me chamailler avec lui._  
 _Quelque chose en lui me dérange._  
 _Peut etre le fait qu'ils aiment tout le monde en tant que grand frère du monde..._  
 _Non... Son narcissisme avec moi me fatigue je pense._  
 _Ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui m'étouffent de plus en plus._  
 _Et j'ignore comme m'en débarrasser._  
 _Jamais... Bien au grand jamais, je ne pourrais oser le lui avouer._  
 _Qui sait comment cette grenouille réagirait..._

 _Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 29 mai 2031._  
 _Un nouveau meeting avec les autres pays a lieu._  
 _Comme a mon habitude, je mets ma veste que France juge de "démodé" et pars, laissant le couple royal d'England se charger des affaires avec le premier ministre._

 _Je pars alors, pensant comme à mon habitude à comment va se dérouler le meeting._  
 _En ce moment, de nombreux pays du monde nous font la guerre._  
 _À Moi, Germany, America, Japan._  
 _Et surtout France._  
 _Tous ensemble, nous cherchons un moyen de les arrêter et ceux depuis déjà une dizaine d'années mais notre monde se dégrade de plus en plus._

 _J'arrive enfin devant la porte de conférence._  
 _Alors que je viens pour l'ouvrir, je croise America._

"-Eh! Englaaaannnd! Helloooooo! You're in late today no? "

 _Je le regarde un peu blasé et fixe l'heure. C'est lui à vrai dire qui est arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude._

"-Non. Par contre toi t'es tombé du lit non?

-BAH en fait... Je dormais paisiblement jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose me bouffer l'oreille! _dit il le plus naturellement possible._

-Qu-? EAT YOUR EAR?

-Ouais! Finalement c'était juste l'Ours de Canada qui était venu me réveiller! Enfin... I think... Forcément après ça j'me suis levé.

-T'as encore du faire une connerie toi... Espèce d'Idiot.

-Mais non mais non! Allez dépêche toi! Sinon Japan va nous rattraper!"

 _America me pousse rapidement dans la salle de meeting international alors que je me débats en l'insultant de tout les noms._  
 _Ce qui l'amuse d'ailleurs._

 _Nous rentrons tout deux dans la pièce, silencieux._  
 _Switzerland, Netherlands et Germany sont déjà tout trois installés._  
 _Japan ne va alors pas tarder. Du moins, si America lui, est déjà parmis nous._  
 _Je salue les pays d'une poignet de main chacun et m'assieds a ma place habituelle calmement._  
 _Les tensions sont grandes ces derniers temps._  
 _Même entre nous._

 _Nous attendons tous ensemble que les autres nations arrivent._  
 _Switzerland et Netherlands parlent de politique tandis que Germany, réfléchit en avance à comment nous allons régler les conflits mondiaux, pas loin d'un America qui boit un milshake bruyamment avec dans son autre main un hamburger..._  
 _Ils arrivent tous petit a petit. Je vois déjà France s'installer à ma gauche, replaçant élégamment ses magnifiques cheveux vers l'arrière._  
 _Sa beautée me désespère._  
 _Il s'assoit et me regarde d'un air malsain._

"-Bonjour Angleterre~. Toujours aussi mal fringué a ce que je vois...

-Occupe toi de tes affaires stupid frog. _Je détourne mon regard gêné vers_  
 _America, qui cette fois mange son hamburger. Enfin..."Ses" hamburgers._

-D'ailleurs dis moi... Ça ne fait pas genre 100 ans que tu portes ce cardigan? _Huhuhuhu..._ _il le tapote comme si il y avait de la poussière. Je m'éloigne instinctivement de lui._

-S-Stop it! Je le porte pas depuis si longtemps! Je l'ai acheté il y a même pas 30 ans... ou... 40...

-WOUARG! Mais laisse tomber quoi...

-Contrairement a toi DEAR caramade, ce n'est pas mon truc de m'habiller avec tes machins a la mode ou tape a l'oeil.  
L'important est ce qu'i l'intérieur.

-Peut être mais ca ne t'empêche pas de prendre soin de toi voyons... Quand ton coeur est pleiiiinnnnn de sentiment mon cher Iggy, tu dois être capable de bien t'habiller! Tu devrais prendre soin de ton apparence! Comme moi! _Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui étrangement les fait briller._

-I AM NOT "YOUR" DEAR IGGY! And ce serait vraiment effrayant que de te ressembler...

-KOAAAA? "

 _Quelqu'un tape soudainement sur la table._  
 _C'est America._  
 _Il fait toujours comme ça pour attirer l'attention lorsque tout les pays sont installés sur leur siège._  
 _Tout le monde doit être arrivé dans ce cas._  
 _Je regarde autour de moi et vois malgré cela, quelque sièges vides._  
 _Encore une fois... Il y avait des absents._  
 _Toujours les mêmes..._

"-Ce sont...

-Ça t'étonne Angleterre? _Francis hausse les épaules et continue._ Ça fait déjà depuis plusieurs années que ce groupe de pays ne vient plus aux réunions. Puis tu sais très bien que c'est à cause d'eux qu'on fait celle ci en ce moment même."

 _Je ne peux pas contredire ce stupide pays car il a raison._  
 _Si nous nous réunissons aujourd'hui,_  
 _Comme à chaque fois depuis près de 2o ans d'ailleurs,_  
 _C'est à cause d'une bande de pays qui tentent de nous envahir._  
 _Je reste alors tourné vers America, une tasse de thé a la main, prêt à écouter certainement encore une de ses bêtises._

"-Yoooosh! Mes chers camarades! Il est l'heure de commencer la conférence Mondiale! Travaillons tous ensemble pour résoudre les problèmes de chacun! Mais bon. Bossons surtout le plus important! Ne faisons pas d'amalgame! N'est ce pas Denmark?

-Hein? Mais j'ai rien f-

-Bien! Continuons! Même si je sais que c'est difficile pour chacun d'entre nous, il va falloir se serrer les coudes car ensemble, nous pourrons bouger les choses positivement! Donc s'il vous plait! Partagez tous votre avis! Canada, tu vas commencer!

-E-Eh bien e-euh... J-je...

-HAHAHAHAAAA! NICE IDEA! Il faut faire comme ca! _S'enthousiasme cet idiot d'America._

-(Mais je n'ai encore rien dit...) Mais...

-Oy Amérique, laisse parler ce pauvre Canada... Il n'a encore rien dit. _France soupire."_

 _C'est vrai que France considère Matthew comme son propre fils._  
 _C'est d'ailleurs le seul à faire la différence entre lui et America._  
 _Qui sont pourtant jumeaux._  
 _Je suis d'ailleurs assez impressionné._  
 _Enfin... Il le reconnait surtout à sa coupe. Vu qu'elle ressemble à la sienne, il "parait"_.  
 _Canada inspire profondément et parle très doucement._

"-Je pense qu'il faudrait rallier nos troupes... Et surtout les renforcer. La sécurité passe avant l'attaque dans nos pays. Dont la défensive. Puis ensuite, apres les avoir affaiblie, il faudrait les attaquer mais de façon stratégique. Vous me suivez? Si il y a plus d'attaque chez toi France c'est parce que le service millitaire s'est ramollie je me trompe? _Dit il d'une voix suave._

-E-En effet... _Le français, assez gêné, détourne le regard et se gratte la tête._

-Je suis d'accord avec Canada. _Japon approuve d'une voix tout aussi silencieuse._

-Avec un gouvernement pareil, tu m'étonnes que Frankreich tombe!

-Merci de ne pas me rabaisser plus que je le suis petit hérisson~...

-Je suis bien d'accord avec Switzerland. _Dis je enfin en buvant de mon thé._ Le gouvernement de France est tout bonnement à mourir de rire. Les politiciens sont tous diplomés de grandes études oui, mais ce sont de grands idiots surtout! On sent bien qu'ils ont reçu leur diplôme dans un kinder surprise! Aucun sens du devoir!

-Kindeeerrr... _Spain bavait a ce mot."_

 _Pourquoi? Parce que Kinder=niño=Romano niño._  
 _France se lève soudainement et me tient fermement par le col._  
 _Il adore faire ça quand on commence une dispute._  
 _Et ça recommence._

"-J'y crois pas! T'oses critiquer mon gouvernement alors que "MONSIEUR JE ME LA JOUE EN SOLO" A QUITTÉ L'UNION EUROPÉENNE POUR SON PU**** DE BREXIT À LA ***?! _Moi qui ai tout fait pour te retenir..._?

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour aru... _China soupire._

-IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GOVERNMENT THAT I HAD OUT OF THE EUROPEAN UNION! DARK BUGGER! (Même si j'voulais revenir finalement...)

-Et c'est MONSIEUR qui n'arrive pas à s'habiller qui veut me donner des leçons! Quel "JOKE" si j'puis dire!

-Euh... Les garçons... C-Calmez vous... _essaye d'intervenir le deuxieme plus grand pays du monde._

-T'es qui?

-J-Je suis Canada...

-Don't put back the subject on the rug! Dirty beard!

-Nan mais c'est vrai! Comment la vie ne peut pas te paraitre nuageuse avec des vêtements aussi moches?! Oh pardonne-moi! C'est vrai que chez toi c'est souvent plein de pluie et de nuage! Quel maaaaannnnnque de délicatesse de ma part!

-Cause toujours! Suck-

-JETZT SHUT UP! _Germany crie d'une façon si autoritaire que moi et France on s'arrête net, tout les autres pays restent silencieux._

-Allemagne? _Francis se tourne vers lui et le regarde, me tenant toujours par le col._

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous disputez pour des SCHEIßE?! Nous sommes en WELTKRIEG! Retenez bien ça idioten ! Au moment même ou je parle, de nombreux innocents meurent sous le coup d'attentat, d'arme à feu ou pire! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous chamailler! Alors réfléchissons bien soigneusement tous ensemble cette fois ci à quelle tactique utiliser pour piéger diese verdammten Rebellen Länder! Si vous voulez vous battre, très bien faites le! Mais après cette réunion! Pour l'instant nous devons nous parler calmement car nous sommes ici pour arranger ces problèmes! Pas pour nous disputer ou en rajouter inutilement!"

 _On se rassoit calmement, tandis que France me regarde avec insistance._  
 _Je l'ignore royalement et continue d'écouter ce que Germany et les autres disent_.  
 _J'ai trop de fierté pour pouvoir m'excuser auprès de lui._  
 _C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire._  
 _Surtout avec lui._  
 _Je ne sais pas._  
 _C'est plus fort que moi._

 _Je vois sous mes yeux se glisser une petite feuille chiffonnée._  
 _Elle vient du côté de France._  
 _Son regard va de moi à la feuille._  
 _Ça doit certainement être un message de sa part._  
 _J'attire le papier abîmé discrètement vers moi sans défaire mon regard de lui alors_ _qu'il détourne le sien en_ _sifflant innocemment._  
 _Je commence alors à le lire._

 _"~Pour Angleterre.~_

 _Viens chez moi vers 18h._

 _On va régler ça toi et moi comme des hommes._

 _De façon simple et franche._

 _À moins que tu n'aies trop peur de moi pour cela honhonhon~...-/w/-"_

"-(Son of...!) AVOIR PEUR DE TOI?! NEVER!"

 _Tout le monde se tourne vers moi surpris de mon intervention soudaine._  
 _America est quasi mort de rire alors que je vois Germany se faire un face palm._  
 _Je viens aussi de me rendre compte que je suis debout, les bras tendus, appuyés sur la table._  
 _Tout en m'excusant, je me rassieds et fusille l'interressé du regard._  
 _Il va le regretter clairement ce soir._  
 _J'ai déjà ma petite vengeance en tête._  
 _Et il ne devrait pas le prendre au second degré._

 _La Réunion se termine enfin._  
 _Je me lève et m'apprête a sortir sans meme regarder France mais quelqu'un me retient le bras._

"-England.

-America? _Je me tourne vers lui, le regardant. Étrangement je sens en même temps France nous observer de loin, un peu surpris._

-Est ce que ça va?

-H-Hein? Mais bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi cette question?"

 _Il me tire vers un endroit assez isolé pour qu'on puisse discuter tout les deux tranquillement._  
 _Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il attend de moi._  
 _Il_ _s'arrête et traîne ensuite des pieds, comme si il était embêté._

"-Sérieusement America. Il y a un problème? _je lui demande_

-Bah... En fait... C'était pour savoir avec France.

-A-h..."

 _America est en effet la seule personne qui est au courant pour ce que je ressens envers le Francais._  
 _Il relève ensuite la tête vers moi plus sérieux._

"-Pourquoi tu te disputes toujours avec lui? Alors que tu l'aimes? Comment tu veux faire évoluer votre relation si elle ne se résume qu'à ça?  
Surtout qu'en vrai, v-vous êtes... M-Married... _Il éclate de rire après avoir terminé sa phrase. Je me rappelerais toujours de cette horrible demande en mariage sans sentiment de sa part. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser._ Ou divorcé je suis pas trop votre "relation"...

-S-Shut up idiot! J-Je sais pas America! Et je m'en fiche pas mal là tu sais. Je te dispute bien tout le temps toi tsh.

-Anoooo... C'est pas pour me faire chier?!

-... Ouais bon... J'avoue que, c'est un peu pour ça surtout.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais... T'es quand même mon bro.

-Tss stupid guy. Y'a pas besoin de t'embêter pour moi va. _lui dis je en lui frottant ses cheveux._ Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

-T'es sûr?

-Yeah.

-Oh... Okay! Sorry dudes! You can go out!"

 _À la file indienne, je vois des personnes sortir de leur cachette et chahuter en ralant in French._  
 _Des... Cuisiniers... Un orchestre... Et je ne sais pas qui encore tellement ils sont nombreux._

"-Are you really serious?

-Yeah! Why?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Toute mes affaires pour ma petite vengeance personnelle sont enfin prêtes._  
 _Livre de sort, baguette, ma tenue propice à cela, quelques être maléfiques en ma compagnie au cas où._  
 _Pas de quoi se compliquer la vie._  
 _Après tout, je ne suis pas comme ces français qui sont obligés de chercher comment préparer un maléfice sur internet (l'auteure est visée)._  
 _J'aurai bien voulu prendre la chaise de Busby pour France, comme je l'ai déjà voulu avec America mais Russia l'avait détruise en morceaux._  
 _Il est immunisé._  
 _Je regarde l'heure. 16h00._

 _Parfait._

 _Je sors ensuite de Strasbourg pour venir à Paris._  
 _C'est là où demeure France._  
 _Quant au département du Bas-Rhin, c'est ici que l'on prépare nos réunions._  
 _Pas très loin en effet._  
 _Pour éviter ne serait ce qu'un petit retard, je fais en sorte de prendre le tgv._  
 _Ne faisons pas attendre ma future victime voyons._  
 _Ce serait bien dommage sinon non?_

 _Je regarde le paysage défiler doucement._  
 _Il faisait assez gris dans cette région._  
 _Paris doit être pareil sûrement._  
 _Je sens mon portable vibrer._  
 _Je le débloque et regarde le message que l'on m'a envoyé._

"Stupid ? head-GOOD LUCK ENGLAND WITH YOUR HUSBAND DRUFUU! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*  
29.05.2031 à 17:10"

 _Je soupire et souris comme un idiot._  
 _Il lui manque une case à celui là._  
 _Et ce, depuis bien longtemps._  
 _Quand je pense que c'est mon petit frère._  
 _Le sens du devoir lui manque encore à lui aussi._

 _Le tgv s'arrête enfin dans une gare._  
 _Je prends ma mini valise et sors de l'engin électrique._  
 _Je suis à quelques minutes de chez l'alcoolo._  
 _J'ai assez peur de l'accueil qu'il pourrait me faire._  
 _Peut-être il commencera sa vengeance à peine aurai-je toqué à la porte?_  
 _C'est prévisible en effet. Cet homme est si vil... Et appréciable à la fois._  
 _Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui._  
 _Il me stresse._  
 _Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut avoir en tête!_  
 _Il est... Compliqué à comprendre._  
 _C'est assez ironique d'entendre cela de ma bouche._  
 _Alors que je suis pire que lui dans ce domaine._

 _Me voici devant sa porte._  
 _Je reste un bon moment devant avant de finalement prendre mon courage à deux mains et toquer._

"-Eh stupid drunk! Ouvre moi."

 _Je prépare mon bâton magique au cas où il tenterait une attaque surprise et attend sagement._  
 _Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, j'ai senti de la fumée toucher mon visage et ai fermé les yeux pour aussitot pointé vers lui ma baguette en ultime défense, prêt à l'attaquer._  
 _J'étais sur qu'il allait me faire ça ce con!_

"-J'SAVAIS BIEN QUE T'ALLAIS M'ATTAQUER MAINTENANT BASTARD!

-P-Plait-il? A-Angleterre! Pose cette baguette immédiatement!  
Je vais rien faire idiot! C'est juste ma cigarette!"

 _J'ouvre les yeux et vois en effet qu'il tient entre ses doigts une clope._  
 _Je soupire et range doucement mon ustensile de magie._  
 _Il me reluque de haut en bas._

"-C'est quoi tout ce vacarme? _Dit il en parlant de ma petite valise._ Et... Cette tenue. Beurk.

-Tsh. C'était pour éviter des attaques surprises de ta part. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser rentrer. _Je le pousse légèrement assez gêné et rentre sans scrupule chez lui. Je sens que ce dernier hausse un sourcil en soupirant pour ensuite fermer la porte derrière lui discrètement._

-... Attend, Angleterre."

 _À peine ai-je posé mes affaires et retiré ma veste que je sens mon avant-bras se faire retenir par France._  
 _Je fais volte face vers lui, le coeur battant de surprise._  
 _Je ne me sens soudainement plus autant à mon aise._  
 _Mais je fais tout pour le cacher._

"-Q-Qu' est ce qu'il y a bugger Frog?"

 _Je le vois réfléchir à toute vitesse._  
 _Il s'approche de moi et nous fait tout deux tomber sur le sol._  
 _Francis se retrouve au dessus de moi, tandis que je suis assis, une de mes jambes plié entre les siennes._  
 _Il pose ainsi sa main sur l'une de mes jambes._  
 _Je me sens comme prisonnier de lui._  
 _Je le vois avancer ses lèvres près des miennes._  
 _Je ne bouge pas._  
 _Pétrifié, et à la fois, désireux._  
 _Il s'avance un peu plus et nos lèvres finissent par se toucher intensément._

"-... Angleterre?"

 _Je relève mes yeux vers lui et viens juste de remarquer qu'il venait de lâcher mon avant bras._

"-Ça va?

-Qu-... Bien sur que oui crétin!

-Ah... Je vois..."

 _Il sourit et s'échappe dans sa cuisine tandis que je ne bouge pas pour le rejoindre, Assez désappointé._  
 _Je frôle discrètement ma lèvre avec mon index, embarrassé, repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé._  
 _Ce n'était... Que mon imagination._  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de penser à ça?_

 _Je le suis par la suite en entrant dans le salon et ne m'embête pas pour m'installer sur le canapé._  
 _J'analyse, en l'attendant, la pièce._  
 _Elle sent bon la rose._  
 _Mon emblème._  
 _Je ricane légèrement._  
 _Cette fleur est l'une des seules choses qui peut nous unir, lui et moi._

"-Je vois que rien n'a changé depuis tout ce temps ici. _Je lui déclare tandis qu'il est dans la cuisine."_

 _Je continue de regarder et vois un ancien ennemi en portrait._  
 _Napoléon._  
 _C'est vrai que c'est l'homme qui représente le plus mon camarade lorsqu'on pense à son pays._  
 _Il l'a beaucoup admiré._  
 _Malgré sa défaite contre moi._  
 _Et ses nombreuses batailles gagnés._  
 _Je m'en rappelle._  
 _France était fier de cet homme._  
 _Et s'en vantait à chaque fois._  
 _Sans grande raison en fait._

 _Mon coeur tique à la suite lorsque je vois une statuette de cuivre,_  
 _Dans un trou du mur,_  
 _Ornée de bijoux et entourée de fleurs de lys._  
 _Je m'avance pour voir si c'est bien la personne dont je me doute._  
 _Et je ne me suis pas trompé._  
 _C'est Jeanne._  
 _Jeanne d'Arc._  
 _La pucelle d'Orléans._  
 _Sauveuse de France._  
 _Brulée au bûcher par moi-même._  
 _De nombreux souvenirs remontent en moi._  
 _Et me font mal._  
 _Je ne l'ai jamais avoué mais,_  
 _Cette fille était tout ce que je détestais._  
 _Elle était vraiment trop proche de France._  
 _Ce qui fut mon contraire à l'époque par sa faute._  
 _Je passais pas mal de temps avec lui avant la guerre de cent ans._  
 _On se disputait souvent. Mais on avait aussi pas mal de moment de complicité._  
 _Jusqu'à ce que nos royaumes entrent en conflit._

 _Jeanne._  
 _Aimait France._  
 _Et je ne l'ai jamais accepté._  
 _C'est cette part de moi qui m'a fait décider de son triste sort._  
 _Mais c'est le jour de la sentence, que j'ai compris pourquoi France l'aimait à son tour._  
 _Elle était le symbole même de son pays. Une femme naïve, prête à tout pour protéger sa contrée, courageuse, téméraire, ayant le sens du devoir._  
 _Je ne l'ai appréciée qu'à ce moment là._  
 _Et pourtant, rien qu'en repensant à eux deux, vivant leur amour impossible, me fait mal._  
 _Je sens mon coeur se serrer alors que je serre ma poitrine à travers ma chemise._

"-Elle est belle hein..? _Me susurre presque France en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

-S-Sûrement... _répondis je en haussant les épaules, l'ignorant un peu, agacé._

-Ahlala... Même niveau fille tu manques de goût Angleterre. C'est triste.

-W-What?! Can you repeat Bastard?! _Je cris alors qu'il ricane, en apportant un apéro. On est censé se battre ou non? Parce que j'ai l'impression du contraire là. Je le vois ensuite finir sa cigarette et l'écraser contre un cendrier. Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'il fumait._  
 _Du moins, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce détail je pense._ Dis... France. Depuis quand tu fûmes comme ça?

-Hum?... Ah... Ça doit bien faire depuis 500 ans.

-À ce point? _Je m'accable, mangeant des petits apéritifs, assez affamés._

-Pourquoi? Je t'intéresses maintenant?

-Pfff... N'importe quoi toi! Bugger bugger bugger!

-Burger?

-BUGGER! _J'insiste en prenant une frite d'apéritif._

-Haha! Combien de fois tu me l'auras répété aujourd'hui... "Monsieur je veux être cool mais c'est impossible pour moi car je sais pas m'habiller"?

-C'est pas moi qui pêche en eaux trouble au moins ça c'est sûr.

-Eh! Si tu as gagné contre moi, c'est uniquement parce que Dieu faisait la grève ces jours là!

-France... Y'a que toi qui fait la grève.

-Non c'est faux! Ça t'arrive aussi!

-Ah ouais?

-La grève des mineurs de 1984-85! Tu as oublié ohonhonhonh?~

-Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps contrairement à toi.

-Tu as toujours des excuses Angleterre. _Il soupire._ Ah... Quand finiras-tu par être honnête avec toi même?"

 _Lorsque je pourrais enfin te dire "je t'aime"._  
 _Mais jamais je ne le ferai._  
 _À moins que je ne sois..._  
 _Ça n'arrivera pas._

"-E-Et Notre fight alors?! On la fait quand?! J'suis pas venu ici pour discuter autour d'un bon thé et des petits biscuits! _même si j'veux bien du thé et des biscuits..._

-Honhonhon... Comme tu m'as l'air pressé Iggy~ Tu ne le devrais pas. Tu regretteras bientôt.

-D-Don't call me "Iggy" Drunk!"

 _France part un instant_  
 _Sa phrase me fait peur._  
 _Si ca avait été America, Japan ou encore Italia qui m'avait lancé cette phrase, ce serait passé._  
 _Peut-être même Russia! Pour dire à quel point j'ai peur là maintenant._  
 _Mais... C'est France. Pas n'importe qui._  
 _Le gars qui a inventé le "French kiss"._  
 _The french letter._  
 _Et autre délire pervers..._

 _Il revient quelques instant après, deux verres de champagnes dans une main et dans l'autre Une bouteille de vin tannique, me semble t'il._  
 _J'avais raison._  
 _Il a décidé de me faire boire._  
 _Mauvaise idée._  
 _Très..._  
 _Très..._  
 _Mauvaise..._  
 _Idée._

"-Alors Iggy chou~? Qu'est ce qu'on dit?

-What the fuck.

-En plus c'est du vin de Bourgogne. Tu as de la chance! _Déclare t'il comme si c'était un miracle pour moi._

-Et... Il est noté sur combien ce vin sur ton échelle de 10?"

 _Il m'observe surpris._  
 _Italia a peur de moi._  
 _Mais quand je lui ai demandé certains trucs sur France, il semblait assez enjoué et m'avait avoué que lorsque son "fratello maggiore" invite quelqu'un, on peut vite savoir notre rang en regardant le vin qu'il nous donne._  
 _J'ai hâte d'entendre sa réponse._  
 _Il ne répond rien._  
 _Il tourne carrément son visage._  
 _Il m'a l'air d'avoir assez chaud comme il est aussi rouge que les tomates de Spain._

"-Euh... Are you okay France? Are you Hot?

-N-NON!"

 _Je me tais assez surpris par la violence de sa réponse et arque un sourcil._

"-... En tout cas il est hors de question que je me saoule!

-Se saouler? Tu ne veux pas relever mon défi alors? _Répond t-il très déçu._

-Ton... Défi tu dis?

-Oui mon cher!~ Le but est de boire le plus de vin huhu~! Et celui qui gagne bah... bah gagne... De l'honneur?

-Non! Je refuse ce défi la! C'est injuste de m'imposer ça alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne tiens pas l'alcool!

-Mais voyons mon ami... Ce n'est que du vin rouge. Ça ne fait de mal à personne~.

-I said NO!

-Tu préfères peut-être qu'on se trimballe à poil dans la rue et celui qui se fait arrêter en premier a perdu? _Rétorque t'il, le regard blasé._

-C-C'est quoi ces défis so crazy?...

-À moins que... Tu aies peur de perdre... Enfin! Je comprends bien! Tu es bien trop faible face a moi Angleterre... Il faut l'admettre.

-Tss! MOI?! Avoir peur de perdre face a toi?! Chiche de boire 10 verres sans être saoul! _Je lui vocifère au visage, le regard assez psychopathe, prenant mon verre en main et lui tendant, attendant la première tournée._

-Voila! Ca c'est l'Angleterre que je connais! Chiche! _Il me sert enfin du vin en même temps que lui."_

 _On trinque et boit en même temps._  
 _1 verre._  
 _2 verres._  
 _3 verres._  
 _4 verres._  
 _5 verres._  
 _Plus je bois, plus je me sens comme léger._  
 _Dans un autre monde._  
 _Je me sens hoqueter._  
 _Mais ca ne me derange pas plus que ça._  
 _Je suis d'humeur, c'est le plus important!_  
 _Finalement Francis a raison!_  
 _C'est bien parfois de se relâcher un peu!_  
 _Étant à moi 7ème verre, je donne un coup de coude à France et lui sourit stupidement._

"-E-Eh le con!

-Oui Gros sourcil?~

-Tu te souviens de l'an *hic* 1000 ou quelque chose comme ça? Où tu as dû embrasser une belle *hic* femme pour briser un sort que j't'ai *hic* lancé et tu m'as embrassé à la place, ne sachant pas faire la *hic* différence?

-HAHAHAA! Oui je m'en souviens! Trop drôle! Oh! Et toi? Tu te rappelles de ce temps en 1532 où je me suis déguisé comme un membre de ton équipe pour te prendre ton trésor?

-Oh goood! Ton accent *hic* anglais était horrible! Si tu t'étais entendu! Oh! Et est-ce que *hic* tu te souviens aussi quand j'étais tellement en colère *hic* contre toi, que j'ai laché occasionnellement du gaz dans ta *hic* chambre la nuit du 19e siècle?

-Haha oui j-... Tu quoi?

-Olala! Ce jour là j'étais *Hic* mort!

-M- tu as quoi?!

-Roooohhhh c'était pas grand *hic* chose! _Je clame."_

 _Il hausse un sourcil et me fixe intensément alors que je lui dis d'arrêter, trop amusé._  
 _Je lui redemande un verre qu'il me sert en même temps que lui avec plaisir tandis que je continue d'hoqueter._

"-Iggy, je pense que tu as perdu le défi~ Tu es déjà saoul alors que c'est seulement ton 8ème verre~ _énonce t'il en buvant de son coté son 10ème et dernier verre._

-N-N'importe *hic* quoi!

-C'est pas grave si tu perds tu sais~ Il y aura d'autre bataille. Sois sincère Angleterre!"

 _Je souris et ris comme un idiot, en me refaisant servir comme lui qui est maintenant à son 11eme verre. Je vois ses lèvres toucher sensuellement encore une fois son verre. J'analyse avec attention le trajet du vin à travers sa gorge et m'approche de lui doucement._

"-France... Tu sais...J-Je l'ai jamais admis mais... J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais assez hot."

 _Je remarque que celui ci cesse de boire son verre, interloqué par ce que je viens de lui dire._  
 _Il me sourit comme intéressé._

"-honhonhon~ Grand-frère France le savait!

-Ah oui...?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Angleterre! Que j'étais hot~

-Et ça... Tu le savais...? _Je m'approche de lui et le pousse sur le canapé, me mettant juste au dessus de lui._

 _C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être capable de tout en ce moment._  
 _... Même, de lui dire mes sentiments._  
 _Je ne devrais pas._  
 _Mais je m'en sens capable._

"-Angleterre? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _Il détourne légèrement son regard presque gêné vers la statuette de Jeanne d'Arc. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai._

-Regarde-moi! *hic* France! S'il te plaît... _Je tourne de nouveau son visage vers le mien tandis que je le sens vraiment ébahis._ Tu me fais de la peine... Pourquoi...? *hic*.

-Haha mais... Iggy... T'es pas dans ton état normal là... Relâche-moi... Ce n'est pas que jouer à ce jeu avec toi ne me plairait pas bien au contraire. Mais je préférerais le faire avec un Angleterre conscient.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi *hic* conscient de toute ma vie France... Justement. C'est le moment pour moi *hic* d'être sincère! Stupid Pervers! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire attention a moi au moins une fois dans ta putain de vie? Stupid stupid stupiiiid! C'est si difficile merde?! _Des larmes commencent a ruisseler sur mes joues._

-A-Arg! Angleterre ne pleure pas! Excuse moi, excuse moi!"

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il ne tient pas à se débattre alors qu'il m'aide à sécher mes larmes._  
 _Comme si il voulait écouter la suite de mon récit._  
 _Il plonge profondément ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens._  
 _Je le serre dans mes bras, fortement, ne voulant pas me défaire de lui._  
 _C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de lui._  
 _Il me laisse faire, assez léger._

"-Arthur... _je l'entends susurrer._

-Francis... Je t'en prie..."

 _Sans le regretter, je lui carresse la joue et l'embrasse tendrement._  
 _Ce dernier reste abasourdi par mon geste et fini par fermer les yeux, savourant sans regret notre échange._  
 _Je continue tout aussi envieux que lui._  
 _J'ai envie de lui. Tout entier._  
 _Son torse. Ses lèvres._  
 _Je veux que tout ce qui lui appartient m'appartienne à mon tour._

"-What is yours is mine... _Je murmure entre nos lèvres tandis que je reprends possession des siennes cette fois plus impatient et fougueux, en désirant encore et encore."_

 _Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre fortement contre lui,_  
 _Continuant notre échange chaleureux,_  
 _Nos respirations de plus en plus saccadées._  
 _Je ne le regretterai pas... N'est ce pas?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Point de vue extérieur:_

 _France vient de se réveiller en sursaut._  
 _Après avoir fait un de ses rêves._  
 _Il regarde l'heure sur sa montre._  
 _Il est maintenant deux heures du matin._  
 _Ce dernier sent un mal de crâne traverser sa tête._  
 _Certainement à cause du vin rouge._

 _Il regarde autour de lui._  
 _Sur la table,_  
 _il remarque les deux verres de vin renversés malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait presque rien dedans_  
 _Et 4 bouteilles de vin rouge de Bourgogne vides._  
 _Il se remémore ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé._  
 _Angleterre, sous le coup de l'alcool, l'avait embrassé._  
 _C'était pourtant un baiser apprécié des deux._  
 _Qui a devié avec plus de passion et d'amour._  
 _Il touche ses lèvres, y repensant, le sourire doux._  
 _Il dévi son regard sur le matelas d'à coté._  
 _Là où se trouve son aminnemi._  
 _Son sourire s'élargit assez vicieusement_  
 _Lorsqu'il voit ce dernier profondément assoupi._

 _Il s'avance vers le matelas et s'agenouille face à lui._  
 _Il admire avec attention son compagnon._  
 _Ses si beaux yeux verts._  
 _Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds._  
 _Il les carresse avec attention et les replace doucement derrière son oreille._  
 _Le regard de France est vide._  
 _Il a envie de lui aussi._  
 _Mais le peut-il vraiment?_

 _Sa chemise au pays du thé était déjà à moitié déboutonné._  
 _Il la retire entièrement pour ne pas qu'elle le dérange._  
 _Il se retrouve le torse nu._  
 _Il regarde, hypnotisé son ami_  
 _Et se place juste au dessus de lui._  
 _Ne lui laissant presque plus le choix._  
 _Il avait vraiment envie de l'avoir de nouveau contre lui._  
 _Alors qu'il va pour embrasser Angleterre,_  
 _Endormi,_  
 _France le voit tourner la tête et murmurer dans son sommeil._

"-I Love you... Stupid pervers."

 _La nation ne bouge plus,_  
 _Assez interdit par la phrase de son voisin._  
 _Toujours au dessus de lui._

"-Ah... Angleterre..."

 _Il se relève soudainement,_  
 _Se rendant compte qu'il allait peut-être faire une bêtise._  
 _Il s'assoit près de lui, et ne sait plus vraiment quoi dire._  
 _Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments dans son sommeil._  
 _Ça déstabilisait le blond aux longs cheveux ondulés._

"-Je... T'aime aussi. _Une douce et courte larme tombe sur sa joue tandis qu'il l'embrasse tendrement sur son front comme si pour lui, c'était réellement quelque chose d'impossible de voir qu'Angleterre pouvait l'aimer."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Point de vue Angleterre:_

 _Je sens doucement la lumière du soleil arriver jusqu'à moi._  
 _Celle ci ne se lasse pas de m'agresser avec ses rayons._  
 _Je tente de mettre ma tête sous la couverture_  
 _Mais me rends vite compte qu'il n'y a presque rien sur moi._  
 _Je décide alors de me lever._  
 _À peine je me suis mis debout que je suis tombé à terre._  
 _Mes jambes n'ont pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter._  
 _Et ma vue est trouble._  
 _Je ne vois quasiment rien._  
 _Je décide de plus me concentrer sur les yeux tandis que je contrôle mon nouveau mal de tête._  
 _J'ai du boire..._  
 _Trop boire hier..._  
 _Mais... Pourquoi? Et comment?_  
 _Que s'est-il passé déjà?_

 _Ma vue redevient peu à peu normal et me permet de voir où je suis._  
 _Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas chez moi._  
 _Cette décoration..._  
 _Cette odeur..._  
 _Je comprends!_  
 _Je suis chez France!_  
 _Mais... Pourquoi suis je venu déjà?_  
 _J'ai oublié..._  
 _J'ai tout oublié de ce qui a pu se produire hier._  
 _Je regarde ma tenue, ayant un peu froid._  
 _Ma chemise est totalement ouverte._  
 _Je rougis soudainement face à ce style vestimentaire assez... Bizarre._  
 _J'ai vraiment bu alors..._  
 _Oh non..._  
 _Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois ci?_

 _Je me lève précipitamment et me rhabille correctement,_  
 _Cherchant du regard France._  
 _Il n'a pas l'air d'être là._  
 _Il a dû partir._  
 _Mais où dans ce cas?_  
 _Je pense à l'appeler mais change aussitôt d'avis._  
 _Je préfère lui parler de vive voix_  
 _Et pense plutôt à appeler America pour lui demander où il aurait pu être parti._  
 _Je prends mon portable et tape son numéro, attendant une réponse de sa part._

"-Allo?

-Hey. America is it you?

-... J-Je suis désolé de te décevoir Angleterre mais c'est Canada... _je l'entends soupirer doucement à travers le combiné._

-Oh shit I'm sorry Canada... J'ai dû me tromper en tapant son numéro.

-Ce n'est rien. Je peux peut être t'aider? _Répond t-il de sa voix suave._

-Ouais en effet. Je pense que t'es le mieux adapter pour ça finalement. Dit, tu sais où pourrais être passé France?

-Papa? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec lui?

-N-Non... Enfin, du moins, je pense pas. Alors?

-Nous sommes le 30 mai aujourd'hui non?

-Bah... Ouais mais, quel est le rapport...?

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est à Rouen.

-À Rouen? Mais pourquoi cet idiot irait-il à Rou-"

 _Je reste stupéfait._  
 _Au point que j'en lâche mon portable._  
 _Je ne dis plus rien, et ne bouge plus._  
 _Je viens tout juste de comprendre._  
 _Nous sommes le 30 mai 2031._  
 _600 ans depuis..._  
 _Depuis la mort de Jeanne._  
 _La fille qu'il aime._  
 _Je reste bouche bée._  
 _Et mal à l'aise._

 _Il est parti la voir..._  
 _C'est certain._  
 _Je baisse mon regard vers le sol._  
 _Et me sens stupide._  
 _Comment ai je pu penser qu'il aurait pu l'oublier?_  
 _Je récupère mon portable au sol alors que Canada a raccroché sans comprendre mon délire_  
 _Et viens vite chercher ma veste._  
 _Moi aussi je vais aller à Rouen._  
 _Il ne me laisse pas le choix._  
 _Du moins je suppose._

 _Je sors de la maison et appelle un taxi, pressé._  
 _J'ai besoin de discuter avec France._  
 _Surtout à propos de ce qui a pu se produire hier._  
 _J'ai besoin de savoir._  
 _Et tant pis si je me retrouve en position foetale_  
 _En me jurant de ne plus boire!_

 _Le trajet ne fut pas plus long que celui avec le tgv._  
 _J'ai pris moins de deux heures ce qui m'arrangeait un peu._  
 _J'espère qu'il ne sera pas déjà parti._  
 _Et qu'il ne sera pas trop tard._  
 _Je dois vraiment le voir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _J'arrive enfin à Rouen._  
 _Je remercie le chauffeur et le paye rapidement avant de me mettre à courir._  
 _Cherchant le lieu propice où elle a été enterré._  
 _Je ne vois pas vraiment, c'est bien ça le problème._  
 _Et Rouen est bien grand._  
 _Comment le trouver dans une ville comme celle ci?_  
 _Je soupire et demande à mes amis des comtes de m'aider a le chercher._  
 _À plusieurs, ce sera plus simple!_

"-Faites le tour de la ville! Moi je vais tout d'abord chercher près de la Seine!"

 _Si j'étais France, c'est là où j'irai en premier._  
 _Je le connais assez bien pour savoir_  
 _Qu'il adore la Seine._  
 _Mes amies hochent de la tête puis partent aussitôt à sa recherche._  
 _Je retrousse mes manches psychologiquement et pars moi aussi._

 _Le problème est que le long de la Seine est bien grand._  
 _Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._  
 _Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour cet imbécile de pervers?_  
 _Je soupire et commence à le chercher de long en large._  
 _Je demande même à quelques personnes si ils ne l'auraient pas vu._  
 _Mais personne ne voit du tout._  
 _Ça me déprime d'avantage mais je continue tout de même._  
 _Pendant un bon moment._  
 _J'ai fait de long en large le bord de Seine mais aucune trace du français._  
 _Je finis par abandonner._  
 _Voyant que je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon._  
 _Je ferme les yeux doucement._  
 _Mais alors que je veux me reposer,_  
 _Une des fées vient juste d'arriver et me tire doucement la veste._  
 _Comme si c'était important._

"-Angleterre, Angleterre! Il est là! Juste devant!"

 _Je me relève soudainement et le cherche du regard._  
 _Je le vois._  
 _Il est tout juste devant comme elle la dit._  
 _Assis, pas très loin de la Seine comme je m'y attendais._  
 _Je le regarde._  
 _Près de lui, une tombe._  
 _Entourée d'une croix et dessus, une couronne de fleur._  
 _Mais pas n'importe lesquelles._  
 _Des lys._  
 _Et sur la tombe._  
 _Encore des fleurs de lys._  
 _C'est bien elle qu'il est venu voir._

 _Je m'avance discrètement vers lui et l'entends dire._

"-Hey... Dis moi... Pourquoi ne puis je pas simplement aller de l'avant...?"

 _Je le sens trembler de loin._  
 _Je décide de m'arrêter._  
 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire._  
 _Et..._  
 _Dois je vraiment venir le voir?_  
 _Mes amis m'encouragent à le faire_  
 _Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenue._  
 _J'ai la sensation... D'être un intru._  
 _Attendez._  
 _Ça ne me ressemble pas ça!_  
 _Je ne devrais pas penser ça!_  
 _France a beau être un ancien rival,_  
 _Maintenant c'est un compagnon d'arme très chiant!_  
 _Et je me dois de venir le faire chier! À n'importe quel moment._  
 _Mais je pense pourtant... qu'il veut être seul._  
 _Ou peut-être voudrait il en parler?_

"-Angleterre. C'est toi?"

 _Je me fige sur place._  
 _Grillé._  
 _Grillé autant que mes repas._  
 _Je n'ai plus trop le choix, je dois venir le voir maintenant._  
 _Je ne peux plus m'enfuir._  
 _Hélas..._

"-S-Salut. _Je réponds en bougeant ma main timidement pour le saluer._

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? _Dit il en se levant rapidement._ T-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-N-No! Je viens à peine d'arriver.

-Mais... Pourquoi tu es ici?

-Oh euh... Quand je me suis réveillé, je savais pas où t'étais passé alors...

-Haha! Tu as fait tout ce chemin car tu t'es inquiété pour moi? Comme c'est mignon! _Il me carresse affectueusement la tête en souriant."_

 _Il a soudainement changé d'humeur mais pourquoi?_  
 _Ne me dites pas qu'il garde vraiment autant de mal en lui?_  
 _Gêné, je lui pousse légèrement la main de mes cheveux._

"-A-Arrête..."

 _Je me mets a rougir violemment en tournant la tête._  
 _C'est très embarrassant._  
 _Je vois ensuite France baisser et tourner son regard vers le côté._  
 _Je regarde la tombe puis relève de nouveau les yeux vers lui._

"-C'est elle...?"

 _Bien sur que oui crétin!_  
 _Pourquoi ai je dit ça?!_  
 _Je tiens vraiment à le faire chier ou quoi?_  
 _Il hoche la tête en souriant très légèrement._

"-J'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle est encore là... Malgré sa mort. Tu sais... Comme si elle veillait sur nous, là d'où elle est. C'est bizarre non? _Il riait avec le regard triste et embarrassé._

-Pas si bizarre que ça.

-Sûrement. Je me rappelle... Il y a quelques années... J'ai rencontré une jeune fille."

 _Je suis assez interloqué par ce qu'il vient de dire et attend la suite de son récit._

"-Une jeune fille de son âge.  
Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blonds foncés. Son regard innocent mais pourtant combattif. C'était sa réincarnation... Haha! Pour tout te dire, j'avais l'impression d'être tombé amoureux pour la deuxième _fois. Il riait en regardant la Seine._ "

 _Mon coeur à travers ma poitrine me fait mal au moment même où il prononce l'expression "tombé amoureux"._  
 _Je m'en doutais._  
 _Il l'aime encore._  
 _Malgré les siècles._

"-Je lui ai dit d'être heureuse. J'espère qu'elle l'est en ce moment même... _Reprend t'il_

-Tu l'aimes encore...?"

 _Il dirige son regard vers moi,_  
 _Ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette question si weird maintenant que j'y repense._  
 _Je me mets à rougir violemment et me cache le visage en me tournant._

"-'Fin! Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il faut tourner la page stupid frog! Rester accroché au passé de façon si ridicule n'arrangera pas les choses tu le sais bien! Elle est morte, elle est morte point! Tu ne peux plus rien y faire!

-Evidemment, pour toi c'est facile de dire ca.

-Eh...?"

 _Son expression change soudainement._  
 _Il est entièrement face à moi, ses yeux sont presque vides._  
 _Pourtant il sourit encore..._  
 _Qu'est ce que..._

"-Je sais très bien que je ne peux rien y faire. Et que c'est dans l'ordre des choses pour les humains de mourir. Mais... J'aurai juste voulu qu'elle vive pleinement sa vie après cette guerre. Je ne souhaitais pas la voir brûler, souffrir! Et encore moins être déchiquetée!"

 _Le voir hausser le ton me surprend._  
 _Ce n'est pas la même voix que lors de nos disputes aux meeting ou autre._  
 _Le son qui sort de ses lèvres tremble._  
 _Je me sens soudainement coupable._  
 _Il est vraiment en colère contre moi._

"-J'aurai souhaité qu'elle vive sa vie pleinement avec l'homme qu'elle aime! Comme toute les filles de son âge! C'est tout!

-You would have preferred her to live with you! Admit it!

-Quoi? Je n'ai jamais dit ça Angleterre!

-Pourtant... Pourtant tu le penses! Tu l'aimes encore! Ça n'a pas changé hein?! Et ça ne changera jamais!

-C'est vrai qu'à l'époque je l'aimais. Profondément Angleterre. Et que je t'ai sincèrement haï lorsque tu l'as condamné à mort! Ça, c'est certain!"

 _Je l'observe ébahi, et me sens trembler._  
 _Il l'a dit de lui même qu'il me détestait._

 _J'me sens con putain._

 _Je me sentirai presque pleurer._

 _Pourtant je me retiens._  
 _Bien fortement._  
 _Mais j'ai tant de mal._  
 _J'en sers même le poing._

"-Mais... Pourtant... C'est du passé maintenant. Angleterre.

-Quoi?

-Je ne te déteste pas. Imbécile."

 _Comme un idiot,_  
 _Je laisse couler mes larmes_  
 _Après cette déclaration._  
 _Elles ne veulent vraiment plus s'arrêter._  
 _J'essaye de sécher mes pleurs rapidement, en lui tournant le dos._  
 _Je commence a rire nerveusement._

"-A-Angleterre?...

-Bah merde... Pourquoi j'me mets à pleurer comme un gosse moi?... Tss. Foutue poussière dans l'oeil..."

 _Non je n'assumerai pas._  
 _Je ne peux pas assumer le fait de l'aimer et d'en pleurer._  
 _J'essaye encore de me calmer quand_  
 _Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et son corps se rapprocher de moi._  
 _Je sens une douce chaleur envahir tout mon être_ _alors que je suis extrêmement embarrassé._  
 _Je préfère mourir de honte que de savoir que France a remarqué mon trouble_  
 _Pourtant, à son contact, je me calme doucement et me laisse emporter._  
 _Il me tourne doucement vers lui et me prend par le coté d'une de mes hanches, séchant mes larmes avec son autre main._  
 _Cette scène me dit vaguement quelque chose._

"-Eh, Lache-moi.

-Ne pleure pas... Excuse moi... Je ne voulais pas te blesser Angleterre.

-Tu ne m'as pas du tout blessé espèce d'idiot."

 _Il me sourit d'une facon tendre que seul lui connait._  
 _Et place son autre main sur ma hanche._  
 _Je ne comprends pas totalement ce qu'il se passe._  
 _Mais je sais qu'à son contact, tout mon corps frémit d'un doux plaisir qui m'était encore inconnu._  
 _Ses lèvres mielleuses se posent doucement sur mon front tandis qu'elles dévient près de mon oreille pour me susurrer quelque chose._

"-Rentrons à la maison..."

 _Je rougis à sa phrase et me contente d'hocher timidement la tête._  
 _Il me prend la main avec la sienne, étant grande et imposante._  
 _C'est une étrange sensation._  
 _Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se passe entre nous, à ce moment même._  
 _Peut-être que cette courte dispute nous a rapproché._  
 _Je ne saurai pas dire._

 _Le trajet fut silencieux._  
 _Aucun de nous ne parlait._  
 _En fait, j'ai eu l'impression de comprendre son calme._  
 _Mais... Comment ça se passera lorsque l'on sera chez lui?_  
 _Je ne sais pas._  
 _Peut-être vais je devoir partir._  
 _Oh._  
 _Quel idiot!_  
 _J'ai oublié de lui demander à propos d'hier!_

"- Euh, France...

-Hum? Que se passe t'il Angleterre?

-Ce matin... Je me suis retrouvé avec la gueule de bois... Et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que je vois que j'étais chez toi.  
Dis moi...  
Il s'est passé quoi hier?

-Hier?... _Je le vois réfléchir alors qu'il conduit, tandis que nous sommes bientôt arrivé._  
Bah... La base quand tu es soûle quoi.

-Qu-?! Tu peux être plus précis imbécile?!"

 _Il rit de facon libre ce qui m'agace assez rapidement._  
 _Il ne répond pas vraiment à ma question là!_

"-Oyy! Répond l'alcoolo!"

 _Il continue de rire et se gare près de sa maison._  
 _Nous sommes enfin arrivé._  
 _Je continue d'insister jusqu'à ce qu'on entre chez lui._  
 _Il pose sa veste et se prépare à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que j'insiste encore et encore._

"-Allez France! Tu sais que c'est gênant pour moi d'être dans l'interrogation comme ça!

-Tu veux... Vraiment savoir...? _Il dirige lentement ses pas vers moi comme pour me faire douter, pose ses sensuels mains sur mes épaules, et me retire de façon provocantema veste._

-Wh... F-France..?

-Dans ce cas... Je vais te montrer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce sera plus simple."

 _J'ai un peu peur mais pourtant, je tiens à le laisser faire._  
 _Il m'amène près du canapé et me pousse violemment dessus._  
 _Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette force soudaine en lui._  
 _Il se place directement à califourchon sur moi et me regarde de façon à faire fondre n'importe qui._

"-"Regarde-moi! *hic* France! S'il te plaît...Tu me fais de la peine... Pourquoi...? *hic*"."

 _C'est quoi ce cirque?_  
 _Attendez... Il imite ce que je fais?!_  
 _Oh non..._  
 _Il continue, je le sens pleurer._  
 _Ne me dites pas que j'étais aussi pitoyable?!_

"-France?! What? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-"Francis... Je t'en prie...""

 _Sans crier gare, je sens ses lèvres chaudes se poser dangereusement sur les miennes._  
 _J'y crois pas!_  
 _Je l'ai embrassé..._  
 _Je l'ai embrassé!_  
 _Bon sang mais quel idiot j'ai été!_  
 _Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres ont touché les miennes,_  
 _Une vague de plaisir a jailli à travers mon corps._  
 _Je me sens tellement bien, collé à lui._

 _Il retire lentement ses lèvres des miennes pour ensuite me dire._

"-"What is yours is mine...""

 _Il replonge sa bouche sur la mienne et me serre fort contre lui, comme si il voulait me garder proche de lui._  
 _J'eus le reflexe inconsidérable de le repousser, ayant peur de la suite._  
 _M'aimait il pour faire cela au moins?_

"-J'ai été pitoyable.

-Non... Angleterre, pas du tout!

-Comment peux tu dire ca?! Je me suis ridiculisé devant un stupide pervers.

-Tu as été sincère pour une fois... C'est ce que j'ai apprécié. Arthur..."

 _Je sens un tique en moi._  
 _Il m'a appelé Arthur... Jamais il ne m'appelle comme ça._  
 _J'ai l'impression d'être devenu spécial pour lui._  
 _Comment dois je le prendre?_  
 _Il me regarde profondément dans les yeux, le regard triste, toujours au dessus de moi._  
 _Nous restons comme ça, longtemps, à nous regarder, nez contre nez, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres, sans rien nous dire._  
 _Nos respirations presque saccadés se mélangeaient_  
 _Je sens mon coeur battre fort contre ma poitrine._  
 _J'ai l'impression de l'entendre résonner en moi._  
 _J'ai chaud._

 _Et j'ai une envie folle de regoûter à ses lèvres._  
 _Ou même de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que je l'aime._  
 _Je ferme les yeux, prenant mon courage à deux mains et prend ses lèvres en bouche._  
 _Francis se fige._  
 _Je me sens tellement bien, contre lui, ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes._  
 _Il répond à mon baiser en entrouvrant sa bouche._  
 _Je ne manque pas l'occasion pour y introduire ma langue,_  
 _Carressant la sienne._

 _Mon camarade dirige ses mains vers mes cheveux dans lequel il passe ses longs et fins doigts._  
 _Je rapproche mon etreinte, collant mon corps entier contre le sien._  
 _Je vois les mains de France descendre sur mes hanches,_  
 _Pour appuyer notre contact._  
 _J'ai tellement attendu ce baiser._  
 _Que je prends plaisir a savourer._  
 _Chaques secondes._

 _Les minutes passent et pourtant on reste enlacés,_  
 _Échangeant encore notre baiser passionné._  
 _Cette sensation est indescriptible._  
 _Les lèvres de France qui carresse les miennes._  
 _Mon corps, pressé contre le sien._  
 _Je me concentre sur chaque émotion et sensation qui traverse mon corps._  
 _Je retire lentement mes lèvres des siennes et le regarde plein de désir._

"-I love you. Francis."

 _Il me sourit alors que nous sommes deux à haleter assez violemment._  
 _Il frôle ma nuque avec ses magnifiques doigts pour ensuite passer entièrement ses mains dessus._

"-Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Vraiment...?

-Evidemment. Idiot."

 _Sa remarque me fait sourire._  
 _Je le vois se relever et s'asseoir calmement sur le bord du canapé._  
 _J'essaye de m'assoir pour voir ce qu'il s'apprête à faire._  
 _Il retire lentement son haut, me laissant apercevoir ce magnifique torse musclé_  
 _Que j'apercois tant de fois lorsqu'il agit en exhibitionniste._  
 _Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent._  
 _Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas de rougir au plus au point._

"-F-France..."

 _Il revient vers moi pour se replacer de nouveau au dessus._  
 _Il me déboutonne lentement ma chemise,_  
 _Me délectant du regard._  
 _Je me laisse faire, ayant de plus en plus chaud,_  
 _Cela me rappelle les premiers jeux olympiques._  
 _Lorsqu'il a essayé de me faire retirer mes vêtements pour participer._  
 _Ce jour la, Switzerland m'avait sauvé._  
 _Mais maintenant, je souhaite que personne n'interfère entre lui et moi._  
 _Car je le sens sincère dans ses gestes._

 _Je finis par me retrouver comme lui, les pectoraux nus._  
 _L'obsédé de la mode se mord la lèvre inférieur et redessine sensuellement les courbes de mon corps avec ses doigts._  
 _Je frémis de plaisir et me sens légèrement bouillir à son contact._  
 _Il le remarque et élargi son sourire, retraçant les courbes jusqu'au bas de mon pantalon qu'il retire lentement._  
 _Je ne me sens pas prêt à le faire._  
 _Pas encore..._

"-I-I...France..."

 _Il place son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et me rassurer en me souriant tendrement._  
 _Je suppose qu'il sait ce qu'il fait._  
 _Mais contrairement à lui..._  
 _Ce sera la première fois pour moi._  
 _Finalement, je me retrouve sans bas._

 _Gêné d'être dans cette tenue face a lui, je le serre contre moi, ne voulant pas qu'il découvre Mon frêle corps et ferme les yeux, aussi rouge que les tomates d'Antonio._

"-E-Espèce de pervers.

-Et je ne le regrette pas mon petit Arthur...~"

 _L'entendre prononcer mon nom pour la deuxième fois me lance une décharge électrique._  
 _Assez douce puisque je le laisse mener la danse._  
 _Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou et le carresser avec de façon érotique._  
 _Je soupire de plaisir et m'accroche à lui, entourant mes bras autour de son cou à lui._  
 _Je perçois par le plaisir et la douce douleur que je recois, qu'il me mordille la nuque._  
 _Je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe puisque j'ai fermé mes yeux,_  
 _Emporté par le plaisir._

"-Arthur... J'y vais."

 _Soudainement, je sens quelque chose traverser le bas de mon corps qui me fait peiner de mal être au tout début._  
 _Je m'accroche aux épaules de France et resserre mon étreinte pour faire passer la douleur._  
 _Heureusement pour moi, il reste doux et ne force pas._  
 _Il rentre délicatement, pour m'habituer au fait qu'on se partage._  
 _Je garde mes yeux fermés et me retiens de lâcher ne serait ce qu'un gémissement ou cri._  
 _Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense qu'il a gagné face à moi._  
 _Mes joues s'empouprent rapidement et la température de mon corps augmente violemment._

 _Il commence petit à petit à prendre de l'élan._  
 _Je reste accroché à son dos et le lui griffe par réflexe, pour m'aider à ne rien faire sortir de mes lèvres._  
 _Je le sens prendre du plaisir lorsque je crois l'entendre grogner._  
 _Mes joues gardent leur teinte de feu alors qu'il commence à aller beaucoup trop fort à mon goût._  
 _Il pense que je suis masochiste ou quoi?_

 _Je finis par, sans vraiment le vouloir, pousser un cri de plaisir, mélangé à ma honte du moment._  
 _Il vient de gagne cette bataille._  
 _Mais j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac._  
 _Alors qu'il m'embrasse férocement et se retire, je lève automatique l'une de mes jambes vers sa partie intime, violemment._  
 _C'est ce qu'on appelle, un magnifique castrage._  
 _J'entends France se crisper de douleur et passer ses mains vers son ventre, ou son bas, comme pour tenter de s'apaiser._

"-AIEUH! T'es fou Iggy?! Tu m'as fait mal!

-Tu m'as fait la même stupid boy! C'est une vengeance!

-Dans ce cas fallait me le dire au lieu de me casser mes trésors de famille! T'as presque pas gémît! J'pensais que c'était pas assez pour toi!

-C'est juste parce que j'voulais pas te laisser gagner que j'me retenais! Crétin!

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ne pas faire de bruit pour ce genre de raison... _s'offusque France en se massant, pour passer la douleur._

-Roh c'est bon... _Je réponds en boudant."_

 _Il finit par me sourire calmement et me reprendre contre lui,_  
 _fermant ses yeux,_  
 _Comme si j'étais un enfant._

"-Tu es vraiment un lapin capricieux... Mon petit Iggy.~

-Tss... A-Arrête avec ce surnom.

-Nion. J'aime t'embêter. _Se défendit il, me baisant doucement l'extrémité de l'oeil._

-Tu me désespères. _Je soupire et lui souris à mon tour, l'embrassant tendrement pour la énième fois."_

 _France._  
 _Toujours fort même lorsqu'il était faible._  
 _Toujours heureux même lorsqu'il perdait._  
 _Certainement l'homme que je n'ai jamais autant détesté._  
 _Ni même aimé autant._

 _Et aujourd'hui,_  
 _Moi qui aurait parié ma vie_  
 _Qu'il ne m'aurait jamais aimé._  
 _Je me retrouve, dans ses bras, heureux,_  
 _Tout deux comme des amants._  
 _Pour mieux l'aimer._  
 _Je mourrais._

 _Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux._  
 _Heureux... Oui c'est sur._  
 _Mais encore mieux,_  
 _Je suis tombé amoureux._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Bon bahhh XD salut tout le monde**

 **Alors ceci est mon premier vrai one shot sur fruk (oui because celui que j'ai posté avant est juste le second que j'ai posté sur wattpad voila voila...)**

 **Il est possible qu'il soit un peu pourrave et je m'en excuse vraiment XD et encore,j'ai modifié deux trois trucs qui passaient vraiment pas!**

 **Alors j'ai foutu enoooormement de référence dedans que ce soit a propos du manga, de l'anime ou meme de bd fruk qu'on peut voir sur internet XD (souvent en anglais helaaaas)**

 **Donnnc si vous les reconnassez bahh XD dites le moi lol (beaucoup de phrases au debut sont des références en fait ._.')**

 **Breeef j'espere que ca vous aura plus! etje me depeche de faire la suite de "ne te brule pas les ailes francis"**

 **Voila voila bisous baveux lol 8D**


End file.
